Resident Evil: The Inmortals
by Princess Anlu
Summary: Arreglada// Una nueva aventura, con que retos se toparan esta vez? podran sobrepasar la prueba que les deparara el destino?


El mundo, aquel lugar que alguna vez creímos en paz y tranquilidad, a pesar de los sucesos terroristas y de mas, ahora estaba repleto de criaturas, un tanto de estas, era la gente que se agrupaba en pequeños montones en algunos lugares inhóspitos, el otro resto, era la amenaza que los mantenían aislados. Extrañas mutaciones provinieres de un laboratorio, ese laboratorio que había convertido, a casi todos, en zombis… muertos vivientes que no sabían como saciar su hambre…

-ya estamos llegando, Claire…- dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-esta bien…- dijo su acompañante, una muchacha con las mismas características.

Aquellos jóvenes hacían su mayor esfuerzo por terminar una larga escalinata desde los pies de un acantilado y estaban a punto de lograrlo, hasta que por fin, se vio la mano del joven, poco después, ayudo a su hermana, para que se incorporara a la altura normal del suelo.

-estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, tras notar la agitada respiración de la chica.

-si, no te preocupes…- tranquilizo a su hermano, luego de esto, ambos tomaron rumbo a la ciudad.

Y así fue, se adentraron en las calles, las cuales permanecían aterradoramente silenciosas, lo único que se oía eran los pasos y el respirar de ambos chicos. Trataban de divisar figuras en el suelo, pero la oscuridad no les permitía distinguir bien.

-creo que son cuerpo…- alerto en voz baja a su hermano.

-shhh… el ruido también los despierta…- le informo en el mismo tono a ella.

-he?- dijo al sentir algo extraño en su pie –Chris!- grito alterada a su hermano, pues noto que lo extraño que sentía, era uno de esos monstruos, se apresuro a golpear la cabeza de este para zafarse del agarre.

-Corre!- indico, ya que todos los cuerpos tirados en el suelo, comenzaban a moverse y no tenían armas para combatir a tal numero de amenazas.

Corrieron a todo lo que daban, pero fueron atrapados en una celda, la cual tenía por barrotes una variedad de zombis y comenzaban a disminuir el espacio entre ellos y ambos jóvenes, los gemidos emitidos por las criaturas, tan cerca de los chicos, eran desesperantes.

-Claire… discúlpame hermana… te atraje a la muerte… por favor… discúlpame…- dijo mientras se apegaba mas y mas al cuerpo de ella.

-no Chris… yo fui quien te siguió… yo te busque… yo… yo te quiero, hermano…- dijo abrazando al chico y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

-Claire…- dijo al momento que cerraba los ojos para no ver mas –tu no morirás!- dijo al alejarse un poco de ella.

-que?- no comprendió lo que su hermano quería decir.

Él la miro, le dedico una calida sonrisa y acto seguido, comenzó a llamar la atención de las criaturas, mientras en su mente se volvía la oración "que tu vivas… sirve para mi…", mientras que los zombis rodeaban su cuerpo y casi sin dejarlo ver a los ojos de su hermana.

-Chris!- grito aterrorizada al ver a su hermano en tales condiciones, creyó que era el final y se quedo mirando la escena aturdida.

Los zombis aun no provocaban heridas en el cuerpo del chico, pero aun así, le dolía el pecho y era por la tristeza de tener que dejar sola a su hermana en este mundo, pero confiaba en que saldría victoriosa de esta pelea, por eso, no tenia miedo y pensó lo mismo que la muchacha "el final para mi, esta aquí…", pero escucho algo, un balazo y luego otro y otro, hasta que los cuerpos caían uno por uno, no sabia de que o quien se trataba, solo pudo ver la cara de felicidad que mostraba su querida hermana y dar crédito extra a quien le salvo la vida, pero no veía a nadie, hasta que de la azotea del edificio que estaba su espalda se escucho un grito.

-Están bien?!- una voz masculina se hizo presente en el lugar, comenzando a bajar por la escalera de emergencias.

-Leon!- grito feliz la chica, al darse cuenta que ese hombre era su amigos.

-hola…- dijo al momento de encontrarse a la altura de los otros dos chicos y dirigirse a Chris –estas bien? No te hicieron nada? Veo que al fin encontraste a tu hermano, Claire…-

-hola…- dijo el joven, al momento en el que estiraba su mano para dar un cordial saludo.

-supongo que no traen armas, verdad?- dijo al ver las manos bacías de ambos jóvenes.

-no… íbamos en búsqueda de ellas, pero no hemos encontrado- entonces, el joven Policía les entrego un par de Berettas, ambas con toda su carga.

Continuaron juntos el camino, para este entonces, ya habían pasado unas cuatro calles y matado a unos cuantos zombis. Estaban terminando de acabar con otro, mientras que su munición se iba acabando, pero una señal esperanzadora de Claire, les devolvió la fe.

-una tienda de armas- dijo señalando un pequeño local, donde, seguramente, podrían encontrar lo que buscaban.

Y lo hicieron, ahora podían decir que estaban armados, tenían en su poder una magun, una ametralladora, un lanza-misiles y algunas granadas, además de diversas armas pequeñas. Antes de salir de la tienda, notaron algo inusual, esas armas traían puesta la carga completa, cosa que generalmente no ocurre.

-seguramente, estas armas estaban preparadas para ser usadas contra esas cosas, no lo creen?- dedujo el mayor de los tres –ven alguna puerta o algo?- pregunto, fijándose en cada detalle del lugar.

-por allá- afirmo la chica.

-bien… entonces vamos…- indico Chris.

Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, sin saber lo que estaba por suceder…

**Ok… aqui les dejo el primer capitulo modificado, con mas narración ñ.ñ… disculpen el que subi primero****, pero no sabia las reglas u//u… espero que les guste el nuevo!**

**Adios!**


End file.
